Graduation Present
by Hysteri
Summary: RikuxSora, Slight Akuroku, and Slight KairixTidus.


**A/N:** Gah, another pointless one-shot, I need to get moving with 'Don't Remember', hopefully up soon. So anyway of course it stars everyone's (or maybe just me xD) favorite Pairing. I wrote half of this in class like....months ago, but I just want to finish it xD.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. (And grammar mistakes, yes their sons' of bitches and always find refuge in my stories, hiding where I don't find them. Tis sad v.v, very much so. So excuse any spelling one's to, though there shouldn't be unless my spell check is sanitist)

**Pairing(s): **RiSo, slight Akuroku, and slight Kiari x Tidus.

-

A laugh sounded around the table, intoxicated eyes hazy and clouded as the alcohol pumped through their veins.

Everyone was there, celebrating the four newly graduated college students of Destiny Community College: Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Tidus smiling drunkenly as they sipped their beverages and listened to the music that shook the nightclub.

Riku cast his eyes over towards his swaying friend who was laughing away, brown spikes shaking wildly as he nearly fell of the chair.

Snorting slightly, he took a swing of his drink before thumping is back on the table.

He was elbowed in the ribs and he side glanced to see Axel, who was grinning like a mad man, motioning towards the blond who had passed out over the table, silly grin still plastered on his face.

"I'm taking Rox home, you should do the same for Sora. He looks about ready to crash," Axel leaned closer, "And maybe you should think about telling him-"

"I think you should take Rox home now." Riku sent Axel a pointed glare, telling him to back off, before he took another sip of his drink.

Sighing, Axel leaned back in his chair, "Whatever you say Riku," He stood up. "But you can't hook up if you don't confess at some point."

"Hey!" Kairi's giggle sounded over the table. Looking up, both Axel and Riku watched the amusing sight of her trying to fend off Tidus, who was draped over her. Giggling again, she directed her gaze to their half of the table. "Leaving Ax? It's only 10."

Axel pointed to the passed out blond, whom was currently being prodded by a slightly amused Sora. "I'm going to take him home, he's going to have a killer hangover as it is. Besides, you know how Roxas is in the morning, especially with a hangover. He's like Larexene during PMS."

The table (save for Sora, who was too distracted with attacking Roxas' yellow spikes) visibly cringed at the mention of the golden locked female who had attended highschool, and part of college with the group. They loved her, they truly did, but she was one hell of a sadistic bitch.

Axel nodded, scooping up the aforementioned blond boy into his arms with a slight amount of affection. "See you guy's later." and then he left, smiling over his shoulder at the chorus of goodbyes (Save once more for Sora who was pouting over the loss of the amusement which was received when poking, repeatedly, the usually cranky blond.).

A few moment's of silence followed the table after the red head left. An occasional giggle from Kairi's glossy lips, but nothing else but the rave music and other sounds one would find in a nightclub and bar.

Sora got up, chair screeching as he flashed a sloppy grin in the 3 remaining's direction, announcing he was leaving for the restroom and would be back in a minute. He swayed dangerously as he left, pushing through the grinding crowd.

Kairi paused, mid-giggle, to look over at Riku, whom was keeping watch over the brunette as long as he could before the smaller boy was swallowed whole by the immense crowd. "You ARE going to tell him right?"

Riku's head fell to the table with a groan, letting out a small, agitated 'I don't know'.

A hand was timidly placed on his shoulder, and looking up, he found Kairi had removed herself from Tidus and was sitting next to him in the seat where Axel had once occupied. "Come on Ri', I think it's time you let him know."

Riku opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped at Kairi motioned her hand for him to pause, not finished.

"Riku, You know-and if you don't you're a complete dumbass-That he feels the same. You've had the biggest god damn crush on him since highschool, if 3 years of that and 4 years of college and _one _year on your own is not long enough for you, then by all means, wait until your 30. But if you want to be _happy,_ and if you want to know how _he_ feels, then tell him. Tonight. No exceptions. He's not as trashed at he looks. He's got the tolerance for alcohol as much as Marly does, and you know that man could have this entire bars stock and still walk in a strait line. You're going to tell him, Tonight, and If you don't call me tomorrow evening showering me in praise and 'you-were-totally-right's' and give me every god damn sex detail down to every bead of sweat, I will get Larx on you, and damn it, I'll make sure that Zex tell's him how you feel, and it will be said in the most impassioned way and you'll have a horrible sex life until your 61, old, and wrinkly!" Kairi finished, glaring at him in all the menace the girl could manage, finger stabbed into his chest. The sad part was that Riku was pretty sure she would make everything come true. From Larx, to bad sex, he knew she would find a way to screw him over.

Besides, he really didn't want Zex to tell Sora of his feelings, he would prefer not letting the other male find out at all, but he would rather himself than his slate haired brother, whom had finished college 3 years prior to this groups gathering.

"Fine." He snarled, gently pushing her away as his head clashed once more with the table, looking up only to glare at the snickering Tidus.

As if on Que, Sora rejoined the group, sitting down with a large grin. "Hey Riku, you wanna head home? Kinda-a-a tired." He yawned, stifling his voice with is hand.

Riku sighed, nodding as he put his and Sora's half of the money on the table. "See you Kai, Tidus." And giving a slight wave, he led Sora from the club.

Cool night air washed over them as they left the stuffy building, car's roaring past with an occasional honk to someone who cut them off. Sora looked up, giving Riku a giddy smile as he leaned onto Riku for support, Riku wrapping an arm around his shoulders to hold him up. "Feel's nice out." Sora commented him as he snuggled his face into Riku's jean jacket.

Riku hummed in response, smiling. "Yah, it does."

Now it was Sora's turn to hum, grinning happily as alcohol laid heavy on his breath. "Thanks for taking me Ri'."

Riku looked down at the brunette who looked back at him with the same eye's he had when they had met in highschool.

Smiling at the recollection of the memory, he smiled down at the smaller male. "No problem Sora."

"It's great, that we're all out of highschool and college and stuff. It's going to be the best, right Ri'?"

"Of course."

"We've all grown up! We'll all get nice jobs, and-and we'll all be together still, for a really long time, right?"

"Yah...."

"And, and I'm sure some of us will move away, but we'll all write to each other and visit on holidays and hang out like old times! And it'll be fun, Right?!"

"....Yah...."

"And even if we loose contact and don't see each other for a really long time, we'll all remember each other and still be best friends, all of us, so that when we meet up again, nothing will have changed!"

"...Right...."

Riku looked away from Sora's cerulean eye's, biting his tongue. He had tried to keep off the subject of the groups future, the inevitable bound to happen, and try as he might to save what remained of his highschool days, he knew he would have to face it. He knew that they would all move away eventually, living lives how they would and meeting new people. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to believe in it, but it was going to happen, and he couldn't stop it.

And the thought of losing Sora was unbearable.

He became aware of his grip tightening around the brunettes more feminine frame and the slight change of speed in his steps as he propelled them towards the Apartment Complex they held residence in. He wouldn't lose Sora. No, he _couldn't _lose Sora.

A little more than a block away from their original destination, Riku came to a sudden stop, his arm halting the other male whose ranting fell silent as he fixated Riku with a questioning stare. "Riku?"

When the other male did not reply, he said his name again, this time curiosity falling short as worry laced it's way in. "What's-"

"I love you."

"-wro....what?"

Riku slid his eye's shut, dropping his arm from it's place around the brunette. There was a small intake of breath before the sentence was repeated. "I said....that I love you...."

Sora went quiet, blinking rapidly in confusion. "Ri', I don't under-"

Eye's snapped open as Riku sighed in agitation, facing the brunette fully. "Your so _fucking_ dense."

As the brunette opened his mouth to protest, a pair of peach lips befell them mid-word.

Two hands had pinned him to a nearby wall, providing no escape, and all he had left to do was stand, wide-eyed, as lips meshed softly against his, not lacking passion.

When he felt the warmth of the mouth leave his own, He could only watch as Riku's eye's slide closed once more and watch him he hung his head with a small sigh. "Look," Riku pushed away from the wall, from Sora, and paused to turn his head the other way. "Forget it, I know you don't feel that way so don't-"

Words fell short as the brunette smothered them with his own set of lips, eye's only partially open and arms snaking their way around Riku's neck to entangle themselves in strands of silk-like hair. A small noise of surprise escaped from Riku's throat, but he responded none-the-less to the feel of the other's lips on his own.

Arm's wove their way around Sora's slim waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened considerably. A tongue flicked out to run along the rim of the shorter males' bottom lip before gaining access to the wet cavern, tasting the alcohol consumed only a little while before. Riku decided it was a nice taste to the brunette.

The muscles rode over each other, dominance easily given to silveret whom had trapped Sora once more to the wall, one hand to steady himself while the other had slid into the back pocket of the other's jeans.

Breaking off the heated kiss, Riku kissed a trail down Sora's neck, nipping at a spot of soft flesh in the crevice of his neck, earning a slight whimper. He repeated the process, hard enough to leave a mark that would likely be there in the morning.

Slowly, he planted his lips to swollen ones, the kiss not as lustful and suggestive as the previous. When they pulled away, there was a moment before Riku rested his head against Sora's, a small smile framing his mouth as Azure eye's stared into Aqua.

"Hey...Riku?"

"Hm?"

"I love you to..."

There was a small chuckle. "Yah, I know."

-6 years later-

"Sora! Hurry your ass down here! We're going to be late!"

There was a crash from somewhere upstairs, followed by a groan of pain. "Rikuuuuu! I-can't-get-AH! I give up!"

After a series of stomps, a pouting brunette appeared at the top of the stairs, glaring at the silver haired male at the bottom who had long since raised his eyebrows at his fiancé's 4 year old antics. "What can't you get?"

Sora huffed, pointing to his chest where a tie, meant to be in a bow, laid in the shape one may mistake for a blind child's origami structure.

Riku chuckled, waving his hand for the still smaller male to come down. Sora obliged, hopping down to stand before him. Unraveling the mess Sora had created with the tie, he wove it into a the simple neat structure that was, in fact, a bow. "There, can we leave now?"

"Wait! I have to find my shoes!" And once more Sora had set off, frantically searching for the pair of dress shoes he was to wear.

"Kairi's going to kill us if we're late, you ARE aware of this, correct?"

Sora's head popped out from the kitchens door frame and flashed him a large grin. "Indeed."

Riku huffed, watching as his lover fumbled around the place for the box of dress shoes they had bought only a week before.

A few minuets's later, There was a cry of success from the living room. "I found it!"

Riku paused at the door, watching his fiancé pull on his shoes in all their glory. "Where were they anyway?"

"Under the chair."

"Why would you put them there?"

"So I wouldn't lose them."

Riku blinked before turning away without comment. "Just hurry up, I'm not listening to Kairi bitch and moan about how her 'two best friends AND best men were last to show for her only wedding' and im not about to miss watching Tidus piss himself from nerves, so please don't deny me blackmail and my eardrums."

A giggle followed his retreating back, making Riku smile and roll his eye's playfully to himself. As he grabbed his car key's off of the table, He paused to look at himself in the mirror to make sure all was satisfactory, which it was. And when his fiancé joined him from behind, he thought he looked even better.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked, watching Sora smile in the mirror and nod.

However, when neither made way to move, Sora tilted his head to the side. "Are Roxas and Axel flying in for Christmas?"

Riku shook his head, "No, they have to stay in Chicago this year, but they promised for your birthday they would."

"Oh," Sora paused, slightly dishearten to hear about the absence of his brother and his brother's husband. "Well, what about Zex?"

Another shake of the head to the crestfallen brunette. "Zex is really into his job, and he has to work the holidays since Leon or who ever had to take off for his anniversary."

"Oh, right..."

"But look," Riku said, turning and wrapping his arms around Sora. "We'll spend it with Kairi, Tidus and Larx, and then we'll fly up to Chicago, okay?"

Sora's eyes lit up before he kissed Riku lightly. "Sound's like a plan."

Riku chuckled, opening the front door and turning the lock as he let Sora out the door first.

The aforementioned male turned his head, sending a wicked smiled over his shoulder. "First one to the car get's to drive."

Riku watched as Sora took off laughing, running for the car parked down the street, before he glared half-heartedly and slammed the door behind him in his haste to catch up.

"You little son of a bitch!"

"You love me!"

"Like hell I do!"

"Liar!"

"I'm driving! I have the keys!"

"That's only what loser's would say!"

"Bastard!"

"I love you to honey!"

-

I smiled while I finished this xD. It amused me greatly. I rather like it. For a little over 8 pages, I feel accomplished.

Maybe I should work on Don't Remember tomorrow... I want to get it up for Christmas ^-^.

Anyway I hope you liked it! Reviews would make you one lovely person and I would love you forever! xD.

You'd also get a batch of awesomely baked (virtual) cookies xD.


End file.
